I Would Die for you
by val1
Summary: A plan unfolds...Obi-wan watches over Padme...Obi-wan/Padme...AU...***Spolier for Episode 2***


****

I Would Die For You

By Val

AU, remember, if I could write Epsiode 2, this is what it would start as…

Hey, this story is called _I Would Die for You._ There is some slight spoiler reference from Episode 2. Also, the story takes place during Episode 2 and before the speculated clone wars. 

****

Summary: Darth Siddious' evil apprentice has captured both Padme and Obi Wan. Anakin meanwhile, is with army fighting in the clone wars. This is also a songfic, with the song "_I would die for you_" by Jan Arden.

****

Characters: Anakin, Padme, Obi Wan, Yoda, Mace Windu, Count Dooku (SPOILER—

he's the bad guy).

****

Rating: PG

****

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns all these characters while, Jann Arden owns the song _"I Would die for you"._

****

Loving all the Obi/Ami fanfic, keep it up!!!

Thanks for reading and the reviews!!

_ ****_

I've never seen this kind of love  
the kind that won't wash away…  


Even in the early morning hours, Obi Wan stood by her bed, watching her as she slept. The room was dark, quiet, and peaceful. Even if he felt tired, he wouldn't sleep, not when he promised the council, Anakin, Padme and even himself, that he would protect Padme. _Her life is_ _in his hands,_ he thought as he approached the window. 

A week has passed, since he returned to the planet of Naboo. The council requested him and his young apprentice to protect the newly elected senator. Seems Padme again in danger. An assassination attempt and evidence of the rebirth of the Sith, were the Jedi council's reasons to send Obi Wan and Anakin back into Padme's life.

All he saw when he looked into the window were the many stars, but all he thought about was Anakin. Anakin was ordered by the Jedi council to be tested. His apprentice seemed overjoyed by showing off his superior pilot skills as of late, and left immediately. But not before, demanding that Obi Wan to stay and watch over Padme. Obviously, he has a crush on her, he thought. 

He recalled Mace Windu's words, "The senator needs absolute protection, must let Anakin follow his own path". Making promises, am I always doing that, he asked himself, as he sat in the chair by her bed. Even, Yoda's words echoed in his head, "_Important to you she is"._ What do Yoda mean when he said that? He wondered. Of course Padme, is important, an old friend she is, he thought.

Suddenly, Padme screamed in her sleep. Obi Wan quickly aprroached the bed. She's having a nightmare, he told himself. He sat on the bed beside her. "Padme?" He said to her. "You were having a nightmare". The girl opened her eyes slowly, and saw a worried Jedi looking at her. "It's going to be okay", he told her. "It was…so…real", she told him. Not knowing what to do, he hugged her. Trying to comfort her, she accepted the hug. 

He froze, feeling a cold breeze, evil. _"I have a bad feeling about this",_ he whispered. Obi Wan jumped off the bed, his lightsabre, sat on the chair by he door. "Whats wrong?" Padme pleaded. He looked at her. All he saw was fear and desperation, on her face and in her eyes. He sprinted to the door, only to see a hooded man.

The hooded man laughed at the Jedi knight, and with his dark force powers, Obi Wan hit the floor hard. "Always the fool, Kenobi", said the mysterious man. "Defeated Maul you did, but you can't even protect anyone." Padme screamed, "Get up Obi Wan, please." Obi Wan looked over to see Padme crying and scared, he let his guard down, and now she's in trouble. I've failed, he thought. 

The dark man approached the frightened woman. "He can't help you". He laughed again. "If you hurt..I'll.." Obi Wan said, trying to sit up. "What will you do, Kneobi, when you're unconscious"…and with those words, Obi Wan's world became _dark._

Strong smell of ashes filled his head. He tried to open eyes, and he heard a voice. A woman'' voice. _Her voice_. "Please wake up, the voice pleaded. He felt her warm tears touch his face. He moaned loudly. He felt weak and tired. "Obi Wan can you hear me"? She asked the fallen Jedi. Struggling and with much difficulty, he spoke "Ye..s". "Thank goodness, I need you please be okay." He moved his hand to touch his face, her face was cold with warm tears. "Oh Obi Wan, please, _I need you_." She leaned over to him and kissed his forehead.

**__**

and then leave you in the dark  
i would die for you…

He forced himself up, only to feel dizzy and fall back over. "I'm sorry", he whispered. All Padme did was stroke his hair slowly, and cry. "No, my fault". She told him. "I should have found a better place to hide, you only tried to comfort me." Obi Wan opened his eyes, his vision blurred. "Don't cry, he whispered to her. His hand went back to her cheek. So cold he thought. "Where are we?" He whispered. Padme whimpered softly. "He captured us. Some kind of dungeon. Its dark, but warm." She told him as she looked at him. "Who captured us?" He then asked her. "Good question, Kenobi…!" A voice echoed in the dungeon.

"Tell me, you don't recognize my voice". The voice again spoke. "Its him", she whispered. "Oh yes my dear Padme, leaving your life in his hands, what a mistake". The figure laughed loudly at the two. Obi Wan tried to sit up and face this new foe with dignity. "Don't you speak to her like that", the Jedi said angerly. "Think Kenobi, for the first time in your life, think, or are you taken with the young Senator". Padme looked to the door of the cell, and saw that their captor stood behind the door.

Obi Wan tried to think, but his thoughts dwelled on Padme. Have to protect, he thought. "So another female has clouded your judgement"; the evil man yelled. Wait, he thought, he thought back twelve years ago, a voice once told him the same thing. During training, at the Jedi temple, he didn't want to face another padawan, a femalein combat, so he asked not to face her. And a Jedi Master said the same words, as spoken by the mystery man.

"Padme, my lovely girl, still looking beautiful, after all these years, and still no significant other, a shame." The man behind the door said and then laughed. "No, Obi Wan yelled. "Stay away from her." "Hmmmm, could it be? Kenobi, you attached to this woman?" He's trying to distract me, he thought. The voice, the Jedi thought, the master, who reprimanded him and it was clear, _it was Count Dooku._

Of course, he told himself, this man, one of the missing twenty, who left the Jedi order. Ten years ago, Count Dooku left the Jedi order after Qui Gon died. "You blame me for his death, Obi Wan said. "So you have finally figured it out, such a pity, so slow you are. Now and then." Count Dooku's cryptic words filled the small cell. Padme asked Obi Wan, "Who is this?' Obi Wan struggled to sit up more, **"Its Count Dooku**." 

"I assume you'll what to know why you are here Kenobi. The fool you are, you have not even asked that question." Obi Wan looked at worried Padme. And I'm worried about her, not myself. "A plan has been set in motion. Both of you involved. I knew you'd be careless watching over Padme". Count Dooku told them. "Then tell us, why we are here", Padme asked. "My darling, no harm will come to you, I sincerely promise. You are merely bait, a pawn, for both of my Jedi". Both, what was he talking about, Obi Wan asked himself. Noticing, Padme was becoming more and more upset, he took her hand, and held it. "Anakin", she said realizing who the second Jedi is.

"See I told Darth Siddious, that you are intelligent!" The evil Count said as he chuckled loudly. Darth Siddious, who is that? He wondered. Obi Wan tried again to concentrate, a headache pained him. "You will not escape, Kenobi, you are weak and with my darkside power your powers are nothing. Can't protect Padme or yourself." "You are planning to lure Anakin here." Obi Wan told Count Dooku. "Yes, that's correct. Using both of you, a shame, truly a shame, this has been easy." The count answered and laughed again. Padme squeezed Obi Wan's hand. "But there's more, and it will reveal itself in time, now I will leave you two. Remember Kenobi do the right thing, and protect Padme properly this time." Count Dooku, by using his dark powers zapped the Jedi with an unknown bolt of lightning. "No", screamed the distraught woman. Padme tried to touch Obi Wan after the attack. "_No, don't touch me_", he yelled. Then again, darkness filled his world.

****

i've never kissed a sweeter mouth  
i've never been swept away…  


Once again, he felt the tears, but this time, he felt soft lips on his forehead. Belonging to Padme, he thought. Her words filled the cell and his mind. "Please come back to me." With great difficulty, he told her, "Don't cry. Please don't." "You are awake." He opened his eyes to see her evidently upset and her eyes were red. "Too beautiful to be crying." He told her. "Over a fool like me". He said, using hands to steady himself. "You're not a fool". "Yes, I am, I should have been prepared. Now your life is in great danger, as is Anakin's." 

She looked at him with great sadness, again he takes the blame. "Your arm, he pointed to her arm, it's bleeding". She looked at her arm, with surprise, she is so worried about the safety of Obi Wan, and she didn't notice the deep cut on her arm. Determined, the Jedi sat up and touched her arm. The blood is warm he thought. "I am not powerful, enough, to heal this, right now. He looked down at his tan robe. It is dirty, but it will have to do. Then, he ripped a strip off of it, and proceeded to use it as a tourniquet, to stop the bleeding and avoid infection. "This may hurt, but it has to be tight." She looked at him with amazement, clearly hes in pain, she thought, and here he is helping me, worrying about me, and blaming himself for my pain. "Oww", she said. "I'm sorry, Padme, so sorry." 

"Shhh…", he whispered as he put his arm around her. She looked into his green eyes, and saw his pain. "What will happen?" "I don't know", was all he could say to her. "Maybe you should try to rest." He told her and saw her eyes close and a small smile formed on her lips. "You're always there,…for me". Her voice was soft and so was her breath on his shoulder. "Why?" She asked, as her hand went to touch his beard. "You are a friend, who needs me." He said as he took her hand in his. His head still hurt, but he focussed on Padme. He placed a gentle kiss on her hand. Maybe, the evil Count is right, he though, more to this,…friendship than meets the eye. "Maybe there's another reason", he started to say but he then he noticed Padme sound asleep. He sighed loudly. 

Count Dooku's master plan, Obi Wan thought as he covered Padme with his robe, is about him, Padme and Anakin. Even though, the Count is absolutely delusional, for some strange reason the Count saw right through Obi Wan and recognized something he couldn't explain. "No" he said to himself and a sleeping Padme. There is nothing between us but friendship, if that's all there is then why, am I sitting here in total amazement by her beauty, her stubborness and her kindness, he thought. Obi Wan then tried to calm himself, with mediation exercises, trying to forget Count Dooku and whatever he had planned. _Patience._

Meanwhile, at the Jedi temple, Yoda sat in the council chambers and waited for Mace to return. Mace soon entered the room. "Young Skywalker, has gone off with the other padawans to begin more training, Mace told him. "See it I do. More danger ahead." "More"? Asked Mace as he sat in his chair. "Jedi Kenobi found the threat. Should say the threat found him." Mace realizing what the great Jedi Master said, had this to add, "So the mysterious attacker has revealed itself." "Always, two there are. Face great pain and suffering they do." Mace shook his head. "So the evil one has both Padme and Jedi Kenobi." "Believe me you must". Yoda said. "This information will eventually reach Skywalker. He'll be distracted, from his training, by hearing of Padme's pain because of his strong feelings for her." Mace told the Jedi Master. "True, very true. _There is another_." Confused Mace looked at Yoda and realized that _Obi wan was the other one._

**__**

it's what dreams are made up of  
don't you know i could not survive,  
without you in my life  
i would die for you…  


Padme began to awake and realized her head was on Obi Wan's shoulder. "You're still here with me." She told him quietly. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, but with you." He told her. All she did was stare deeply into his eyes. He's trying to be the hero, she thought. "I wish I was dreaming", she whispered. "Oh", he said then grinned. "Am I in your dreams?" He shyly asked her as he helped her sit up. _"Well, you'll never know_", she said then smiled.

"Does your head still hurt?" She asked clearly troubled. "Yes", he whispered. She went to put her hand on his forehead. He's burning up, she thought. Obi Wan using the wall of the cell for support moaned softly at the feel of her cold hand. "What are we going to do, you have a fever", she whispered". "Don't worry about me", he told her, as he went to remove her hand from his forehead. 

"I will worry about you", she told him defiantly. She then placed both her hands on his face. "I have to keep you warm," she said as she then placed his dirty and torn up robe on him gently. Obi Wan feeling dizzy now, watched as Padme, tucked him under his robe. "Padme…" he whispered. "Don't talk", she said as she touched his hair. His hair is damp, she thought. 

Their faces became very close, all he saw was her concern for him, and it made him feel ashamed, but cared about. "Why do you always want your own way?", she asked him. Knowing it was wrong place, wrong time, everything seemed to float away from him except her. She filled his senses, his life and his heart. As if he was dreaming, in another world, he leaned over to kiss her, one kiss, he thought. _One kiss and my life will be complete._

Obviously, she was startled, shocked, and absolutely speechless, as she kissed him back. His lips are so soft, so amazing, she thought. Her hands wrapped around her neck and his hands immediately touched her long brown hair. Even though, they were locked in a cell, for a few brief moments they were somewhere else. As the kiss deepened, Obi wan ended by it. Her face was flushed and her heart racing. He whispered against her lips, "I'm sorry again". 

**__**

i've never seen this kind of love  
the kind that won't slip away,  
yes i'm soaring through your heart…  


"What?!" She said, he keeps surprising me, she thought. "Why are you apologizing?" Hurt and rejected, she crossed her arms, and looked down at the ground. "I'm taking advantage of you…can't you see that?' "You didn't want to kiss me?" She asked. Before she could answer, a voice interrupted their conversation. 

"Am I disturbing, the lovers?" Count Dooku had returned. "You coward, Obi Wan yelled, have to hide behind a door". "Still asking for trouble? Doesn't surprise me in the least. Lord Siddious has forseen you losing everything. Your council, your apprentice and your…love". Padme looked at Obi Wan with great fear. "Now, I just need Padme, for a moment to make a distress call to the Jedi Council and Anakin". The evil Count said to them. 

__

"No, she isn't leaving my sight!" Obi Wan found the strength to get to his feet. Troubled, Padme watched his progress, ready to assist. "Kenobi, you know you can't stop me. Always in denial you are, even Yoda knew that. Denying your feelings, what a pity." The Count said, and the laughed, as he was enjoying Obi Wan's inner conflict. 

"Now Padme, move away from Kenobi, and go to the door." Count Dooku instructed. Padme bit her lower lip and looked to Obi Wan. He grabbed her hand and pushed her closer to himself. "She isn't going anywhere." "Could I dare say it? Think it? Obi Wan…you in lo.." Count Dooku began to say, but abruptly stopped. Obi wan approached the door with Padme close to him and he saw two Jedi: Mace and and Anakin fighting with the Count. 

He looked into her brown eyes for a moment and realized the pain was back. Rushing back, taking control of him. He tried to convince himself, he'll be okay, but concerned over her, neglecting his injuried only made them worse. Dizzy, he fell to the ground, and she screamed. Quickly, she bended over to him, as he laid on the ground. "Obi wan, we're safe, please wake up." He touched her cheek, "_So soft_, he whispered. Padme looked to the door and realized that Mace and Anakin were using their lightsabres to open the door. "Come on, don't do this, stay with me." The same warm tears began to fall. _"Never hurt you, never reject you…" _He whispered, as he lost consciousness. He planned to say more, but didn't get the chance, though. Padme held his head, as his eyes closed. 

**__**

don't you know i could not survive  
without you in my life…  
i would die for you…  


Bright light burned his eyes, as he tried to block the light with his hands. "Padme.." It hurt him to speak. He struggled to open his eyes. Slowly, he did anyway. He looked up to see Yoda and Mace looking at him. Clearly, he and they were in a medical room in the Temple. "Whaa..happened?" He asked his Masters. Mace spoke first, "Count Dooku kidnapped Padme and you, and was holding you to distract the council and Anakin. He was injured, but he escaped, with Darth Siddious." It was Yoda's turn to speak, "_A lot, we have to talk about Obi_ _Wan, but, now you must rest_". And both Masters left the room without another word.

Obi Wan didn't want to lie on the cot, helplessly. He wanted to ask his Masters where Padme was. Hope she's okay, he thought. _A lot to talk about_, Obi Wan pondered what exactly Yoda meant. Does Yoda, know what happened in the cell, and then he thought of the soft kiss he shared with Padme. He had to admit, _he wanted the kiss_, since he met her, ten years ago. Maybe, he let it happened because he thought, he didn't have much time left_. He would have gladly given his life for hers._

**__**

i would die for you…

He laid on the bed with his eyes closed, thinking of Padme. When he heard someone enter the room. "Obi Wan?" A voice asked. Padme, had come to see him. "Am I dreaming?, he joked, trying to make her smile. "No, you're not", as she approached the table and him. Slowly, she placed a hand on his torso, where a bruise had formed. "Thank you, she whispered, for protecting me". Her hand travelled up his torso, to his face, as she then touched his cheek. Her heartbeat quickened as he took her hand and placed a gentle kiss to her wrist. "My pleasure." He replied huskily. Tension filled the small room, and their eyes met, for a brief moment everything made sense. _So much needed to be said, done and explained,_ but another person entered the room, ending the awkard but pleasant moment, and he let go of her hand.

Smiling, Anakin approached the Obi Wan and Padme. "Good to see you are okay, Obi Wan", he said. "Well, its dinner time, and everyone's waiting for us, in the main dinning room, you ready Padme? Obi Wan needs his rest anyway." Cautiously, she looked down at Obi Wan, and saw so much regret in his eyes, _so much left to be discussed later_. "I will check on you later", she told him. And then both, Anakin and Padme left the room.

**_i would die for you…_**

Obi Wan closed his eyes, and tried to sleep. Dazed, he thought of Padme, she surely surprised him too. Full of surprises. But he knew it was only the beginning, many surprises would follow. Sleeping, _he dreamed only of her._

****

i would die for you.

The End!


End file.
